In the Name of the Father
by waveform
Summary: Bonnie returns three weeks after the passing of Senor Senior Senior. Why is she hiding from Junior, and what is he up to? Here's a hint, it has nothing to do with pop super stardom this time. Fast Track Universe. Part 3 of 3
1. Chapter 1

_Disney owns the characters; I'm just taking them for a test drive._

_For Ricardo Montalban._

_----_

This wasn't how she envisioned her life three months after her wedding. She saw herself and her new husband traveling the world, seeing the sights and making love at a moment's notice. But instead she was crashing at the home of her high school rival, spending her days watching trashy soap operas, and just seething about the fact that she had to play nice with her onetime nemesis.

This particular morning she was up a lot earlier than she was used to; it was 7:30 am and she normally didn't get up until well after noon. But for whatever reason, her body decided it was time to wake up. Giving up on going back to sleep, the former Bonnie Rockwaller slipped out of bed and made for the kitchen. It would be a little while until Ron Stoppable woke up and made one of his award winning breakfasts, so she decided to put a pot of coffee on to brew and read the paper while she waited. "Another day in loser heaven," she said to herself.

_----_

_Three Months Ago_

"Okay, this dude's one of the five richest people in the world, and he has spinning tops of doom. So why are we here playing security guards?" Ron Stoppable, along with his fiancee Kim Possible, were sitting in the rafters of a large hall that had been recently built on the island lair of Senor Senior Senior. Kim was wearing her white and blue battle suit while Ron was wearing his standard mission uniform of a black turtleneck and grey cargo pants; when one had Mystical Monkey Power, a high tech battle suit wasn't necessary. Truth be told, Kim wasn't sure hers was needed right now, either.

"Sorry, Ron," Wade Load said over the Kimmunicator in Kim's suit. "The Seniors are worried about security for Junior's wedding, so they contacted us."

"Yeah, but they're the bad guys," Ron complained. "Since when do we help the bad guys?"

"Amp down, Ron," Kim said. "The Seniors haven't tried anything since Junior and Bonnie hooked up. I don't see a problem with lending a hand."

"Mmm hmm, yeah, interesting," Ron mused, rubbing his chin. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to with with seeing how big Bonnie's wedding bash is gonna be compared to ours?"

Kim's eyes narrowed. "You were listening in on me and Monique, weren't you?"

"Uh, KP, you were kinda ranting last week. I heard you all the way in the backyard. Over the lawnmower. I think the whole neighborhood was listening in." Ron's face fell a little. "I thought you were happy with what we came up with," he said in a small voice.

Kim gave her man a quick reassuring peck on the lips. "I am happy with it, Ron, it's just that Bonnie always has to one up me. She got a more elaborate engagement ring than I have," Kim saw the pained look on Ron's face, "which is just way too gaudy for me. I love the one you gave me. And she's basically throwing the party of the millenium for her reception."

"And you think she's doing it to spite you."

Kim bit her lip. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me," Ron replied with one of his trademark goofy grins. "Besides, it's not gonna be as big as she wanted, what with her dad footing the bill. The Rockwallers are well off, but not rich to the rafters like the Seniors."

"I know," Kim sighed. "I guess I'm just tweaked that Bonnie had to have her wedding a month before ours."

Unbeknownst to Team Possible, their entire conversation was being broadcast to the bridal suite. Under normal circumstances, Bonnie Rockwaller would have been more than happy to see her cheerleading rival jealing, but she was distracted by last minute fussing over her wedding dress.

"Oh, Bon Bon," her mother gushed. "You look so beautiful. Junior's not gonna know what hit him when he sees you at the altar."

From the corner of the room Bonnie could hear her older sisters huffing.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Bonnie," her maid of honor Tara King said. "They're just jealous that you're getting married before them."

Bonnie didn't say anything. _This is just too weird,_ she thought. _I'm getting married in half an hour. I should be like, totally nervous. But I'm not. I'd like to see K go to the altar looking this good and being this calm. Besides, I'm marrying a rich hottie and she's stuck with that loser._

"Bonnie?" It was Tara again. "You're being awfully quiet. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bonnie replied with her usual flair. "I'm the bride. This is my party! And you know how much I love being the center of attention."

The wedding and the reception went off without a hitch, and the newlyweds left for their week long whirlwind globe trekking honeymoon. That honeymoon was the beginning of the end for their old life. A mere eight weeks after Bonnie and Junior returned to the island, Senor Senior Senior died of heart failure. That's why she was staying in the guest room of Kim and Ron Stoppable now, just three weeks after her storybook marriage went from fairytale to real life; after the kind man she came to know as Papa Senior had left this world.

----

When Bonnie trudged into the kitchen she saw that Kim and Ron were already there. They were in their mission clothes, but it looked like they had slept in them. Both Kim and Ron were disheveled, and had dark circles under their eyes. Bonnie didn't really care. Ron was up, and that meant only one thing. "Uh, where's breakfast?" she demanded.

Kim practically slammed a box of cereal down in front of her house guest. "Bowls are in the cupboard, milk's in the fridge. Bon appetite."

"But," Bonnie protested, "he always cooks breakfast." Ron's cooking was actually better than the kitchen staff on the Seniors' island. There had been talk of abducting Ron and putting him to work as their new chef.

"He doesn't always sleep for only an hour and a half after coming home from a mission at six in the morning, now does he?!" Kim snapped. "You want something other than a bowl of cereal, make it yourself!" Kim got an almost evil look on her face. "Or I could cook. We still have some oatmeal, don't we, Ron?"

"Cereal's fine!" Bonnie said in a near panic. She had heard about that long ago oatmeal incident and had no intention of living through that herself.

Ron started to stand up when Kim stopped him. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower and get ready for work."

"The only place you're going is back to bed." Kim, now in mission mode, checked Ron's work schedule, which they had posted on the fridge. "According to this, you have the mid shift today. That means you're going back to bed for a while. Don't pick a fight with me on this, Ron; you'll lose." Kim sat down beside her husband at the kitchen table and took his hands. "We had that bad mission against Gemini's goons last night, and," her voice fell to a hushed whisper, "you had to use more of the MMP than you should have." Kim was still kicking herself about that. The Global Justice intel said the place was abandoned. The intel was wrong. _I so should have had Wade check it out. _"You need rest. I'm sure that the pet department can get by without you coming in early today. Don't make me call my mom about this."

Ron nodded in defeat and again tried to stand; this time Kim let him.

"Hey," she said, pulling him into a warm embrace, holding him as tightly to her as she could. "I love you. Don't forget that."

"Love you, too, KP. I'm gonna go crash. What time are you getting home?"

"My shift's over at two," Kim replied. The spring semester was long since over, but summer classes were being held, and the University of Upperton's athletic center was open for business. Even though Kim was taking summer classes to get even closer to her degree, she was working more hours now than she had been during the spring. "Hey, Rufus." The naked mole rat popped out of Ron's cargo pocket. "Make sure Ron gets some sleep, please and thank you." Rufus saluted and nodded. As soon as the bedroom door closed Kim sat down again and started rubbing her right shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I think I pulled something dodging Gemini's goon squad last night," Kim said. "I'm gonna log some time in the whirlpool after work, and see about getting a doctor's appointment at the health center to see how bad it is." Kim shot her former cheer squad rival a dirty look. "If you give him any grief today while I'm gone, I will so make you regret it."

"Chill, K," Bonnie said. "I'll be good."

"Like you even know how. You have been such the drama queen since you crashed here, Bonnie!"

"Like it's my fault my husband is a crazed super villain!"

Kim snorted. "Junior? Crazed? About being the next big pop star, maybe." Kim heard Bonnie let out an almost amused snicker. "What?"

"Nothing I want to tell _you_ about." Bonnie adjusted her blue bathrobe a little. "Look, K, since this is _your house_ and everything, I was wondering if you'd _consent_ to me asking Tara to come by today."

"No need for the attitude, B. And yes, Tara can come by. Just don't bother Ron. I mean it."

Bonnie have Kim a mock salute and a dirty look. "Yes, ma'am," she sneered.

Kim muttered under her breath and left the table. She wasn't all that hungry now. _Check on Ron, take a shower, and get the hell out of here, in that order._ Kim shook her head. _You know it's bad when you feel like an uninvited guest in your own house......_

----

Ron left for the Mega Smarty Mart at 10:30 that morning, giving Bonnie the run of the house. Bonnie was just fine with that, as she had no desire for her visit with Tara being interrupted by Ron or Rufus.

At 12:45 Tara came to the door with a couple of deli sandwiches and a two liter of soda. "I thought I'd spring for lunch today," she happily said.

"I'm starving," Bonnie replied. "I like, had to settle for cereal this morning. It wasn't even close to filling."

The two friends sat at the kitchen table and silently dug in. Bonnie would look up occasionally, and she could tell that there was something on the blonde's mind. "Just go ahead and ask, Tara."

"Bonnie, what happened? I mean, I was there at the wedding and everything seemed perfect. Why did it all fall apart like that?"

Bonnie set her sandwich down and took a deep breath. "You really wanna know? Okay, I married an overgrown child, that's why it went to hell."

"Come on, Bonnie, Junior wasn't that bad, was he?"

"You'd be surprised. Before Papa Senior died, I decided that I wanted to star in a ballet. Papa financed it and everything........"

----

_Three weeks ago_

"Ah, Bonnie, that was beautiful," Senor Senior Senior said to his daughter-in-law. Bonnie Senior had just walked into the living room of the Senior's lavish island estate after getting herself cleaned up following the closing night of her show. "_Swan Lake_ is my favorite ballet. Your dancing was absolutely perfect."

"Thank you, Papa," Bonnie said, hugging the older man. "I'm glad I was able to actually pull this off."

"Yes, we made a small fortune from your performances, my dear. Although," the older man sat down. "we probably could have taken the audience hostage and demanded a king's ransom for their safe return." He chuckled. "It would have been gloriously evil." Senior winced and clutched at his chest. Bonnie was immediately by his side. He had recently suffered a mild heart attack, and his health was steadily deteriorating.

"Have you taken your pills? Do I need to go get them?"

"I have taken my medicine," he panted once he got his wind back. Senior gave his daughter-in-law a sad yet grateful look. "I cannot thank you enough for coming into my son's life, Bonnie. You have made him so happy, and that makes me happy. Speaking of my son, where his he?"

Bonnie scowled. "He went to bed early. Again."

"Ah, still upset that you would not let him dance in your ballet, is he?"

"After the fifth time he dropped me in rehearsals, there was no way I was gonna let him have a lead role." Bonnie crossed her arms and huffed. "He just can't accept that he can't dance."

"You must understand, my dear, that Junior has a fragile ego. And he has aspirations of being a big star. Sometimes those aspirations are stronger than his skill."

"No kidding," Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

"Pay it no mind, Bonnie," Senior said in a reassuring voice. "I know my son loves you. In the end, that is what matters." Senior struggled to his feet. "And now, my child, I bid you good night. I do ask that, if you decide to do another ballet, at least consider incorporating some sort of evil scheme. It would make an old man very happy."

"Good night, Papa."

"Good night, my dear. I will see you in the morning."

----

"I never saw him again," Bonnie said with a sniff. "He died in his sleep that night."

Tara reached for her friend's hands. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I know how much you cared about him."

"I loved that man like he was my own father. He was so kind to me. It wasn't fair. But that was only the start of it. I finally had what I deserved," Bonnie said with a scowl. "I had the rich hottie hubby, I was the star of my own production.... I was gonna get all the glory K stole from me in high school. I was the star, and I brought the house down! Then Papa died and it all fell apart.

"Junior was still throwing a temper tantrum about not starring in _Swan Lake_." Bonnie closed her eyes and looked down. "Did you know he kidnapped the Oh Boyz once because he wanted to be a pop star? Or that, when that Hollywood guy wanted to make a movie about K, he tried to get in on it? All he wants is to be famous. His hair brained schemes didn't work, so he got all bent out of shape when my ballet was a big hit. So about a week after Papa passed on, he had all my stuff packed up and kicked me off the island."

Tara reached for Bonnie's hand. "I'm sorry. That's terrible."

"It was so humiliating. I couldn't go home! I mean, Connie and Lonnie would have so rubbed my face in it. I couldn't stay with you since you live in the Alpha Phi house and I'm not part of the sorority. So I had to come stay here in loser central and see how happy K is. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Bonnie," Tara replied. "Think of how this is for Junior. His father was all the family he had until you came along. He's probably hurting worse than you are."

"It's fair for Kim and Ron!" Bonnie stood up and gestured at the walls. "I mean look at this! They had their perfect wedding, and now they have a nice house and the perfect life!" Bonnie slumped against the wall. "This is all their fault."

"How do you figure that, Bonnie?" Both Tara and Bonnie looked over and saw Kim walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing home so early?" Bonnie demanded.

"I got sent to the health center because of my shoulder, which is fine, thanks for asking, and then I was sent home so I wouldn't make it any worse." Kim pulled up a chair and sat down. "So tell me how this is my fault, B."

"You knew Junior was a villain when you introduced us." Bonnie's voice was dripping with resentment.

"You are so flawed," Kim replied. "We didn't introduce you, remember? You wanted a boyfriend and decided to tag along with us when we were looking for Ricky Rotiffle to make sure we'd help you find one. After you tried to steal Ron away from me, that is." Kim tried to find a more comfortable position. "And for the record, we told you he was a bad guy before you brought him to the homecoming dance. I hate to break it to you, Bonnie, this isn't our fault!"

Bonnie sat down and leaned back in her chair. "Well it sure as hell isn't mine!"

"I'm confused," Tara said, rubbing her temples. "If you guys hate each other so much, then why is Bonnie staying here?"

"It's a long story," Kim said. "It all started with a hit on the website....."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disney owns the characters; I'm just taking them for a test drive._

_For Ricardo Montalban._

_----_

"I'm confused," Tara said, rubbing her temples. "If you guys hate each other so much, then why is Bonnie staying here?"

"It's a long story," Kim said. "It all started with a hit on the website....."

----

_Two weeks ago._

"Okay, Wade, we're down," Kim Stoppable said into her wrist Kimmunicator. She and her husband had just parachuted onto the beach of a privately owned island. "Are you sure the signal jammers you made are working?"

"Very sure," Wade Load replied. "And they're not signal jammers. They're more like signal trickers. The frequency we're sending out is making the island security system think that everything's fine. Just stay away from any cameras. I haven't perfected the video scramblers yet."

"Got it, Wade-man," Ron Stoppable replied. "So, what's the deal here? Why are we on the Seniors' island, anyway?" It was said with a bit of sadness. They had been there just two days ago to attend Senor Senior Senior's memorial service.

"You're here to pick me up," a harsh voice said. What Kim and Ron saw surprised them. There was Bonnie Senior, wearing a blue sun dress and dragging an insane amount of luggage behind her on a flatbed cart. "My marriage is over, and I've been kicked out because I wouldn't let that whiney little baby dance in my ballet. You're here to give me a ride home."

"Uh, slight problem with that, B," Kim said. "We're being airlifted out. By a small cargo plane. You're stuff so won't fit in the cargo hold."

"So we take the mini-sub." Bonnie pulled a key card out of her purse. "The submarine bay is this way. Stoppable, get my bags." With that, Bonnie dropped the handle of the flatbed and stormed off.

Ron looked at the flatbed like it was composed of toxic waste. "KP?"

"Hold up, B!" Kim shouted. "We are not a taxi service!"

"Well how else am I gonna get out of here?"

"You have the mini-sub," Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to pilot it."

"And you think I do?"

"I thought you could do anything, K," Bonnie sneered. "Or was that all just bluster on your part?"

----

"So what happened?" Tara King asked.

"It was so lame," Bonnie said. "K had to wire that watch thingie of hers into the controls and have her computer nerd pilot us out like it was some kind of video game."

"It worked, didn't it?" Kim asked in an exasperated voice. "Wade got you out of there, didn't he?"

"That still doesn't explain why Bonnie's staying here with you and Ron," Tara pointed out.

"Bonnie thinks Junior's gonna come after her, so she asked us to protect her," Kim said. "Or should I say demanded?"

"You got me into this mess," Bonnie huffed.

"So didn't, B." Kim rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "If Junior was gonna come after you, then why did he kick you out in the first place?"

"How should I know?"

"You married him."

"Just because I married him doesn't mean I know how he thinks!"

Kim had no response to that. Sometimes she didn't understand how Ron thought, either. "You can't stay here forever, Bonnie."

"You think I want to stay here in this loser love nest? I don't have anywhere else to go. Besides, what would it do to your reputation if someone just happened to mention to, I don't know, some reporter or someone, that you totally refused to help someone in trouble?" Kim growled in response to the veiled threat.

"Well," Tara said, trying to break up the tension before a fist fight broke out, "it's too late to enroll in the University of Upperton for the fall semester, but you can register for the spring! And then you can rush Alpha Phi and could move into the sorority house! We could be roommates." Bonnie didn't respond.

----

Ron came home later that evening with a couple of pizzas and a sly grin on his face. That grin got even bigger when he set a Smarty Mart application down in front of Bonnie. "If you're gonna stay here, you're getting a job!" he declared.

"I am not working at Smarty Mart," Bonnie insisted.

"We really don't care where you get a job, as long as you get one," Kim added. "Just sitting on your butt all day watching TV isn't doing you any good." _Not to mention what it's doing to our electric bill. _"You've been freeloading since you got here. If you want to stay with us, you have to start pulling your own weight. That means you help clean up around here, and you start paying rent."

"Not happening, K."

"Then you'll just have to go move back in with your 'rents." Kim's lips curved into a devious smile. "And your sisters." Two could play the threat game.

----

Senor Senior Junior sat at his father's desk, not really comfortable in the high backed leather chair. His late father was a much smaller man than he was, but that wasn't the problem. This was his father's desk. Junior looked over the plans in front of him. Devious planning was never his strong suit, but he had to try. "For Father," he said again, almost like a mantra. The equipment had been bought, delivered, and set up. All he needed was a specialized component for the central control node. Junior looked at the schematics for the machine he had just purchased; the fabrication system for the Kinetic energy and Inertia Manipulator drones. That, along with the device he was about to steal, gave him an idea.

"This is too perfect," he said in his high voice. "Ooooh, Papi would just love this!" Junior started to excitedly scribble notes all over the papers in front of him. "Maybe I should hire some henchmen for this." He got a lewd sneer on his face. "Or henchladies!" He quickly hit the speed dial on the desk telephone; Junior had a couple of phone calls to make.

----

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim Stoppable, still half asleep, grabbed her Kimmunicator from her nightstand. "Whs th sish, Wade?," she mumbled.

"Did I wake you up?" the young genius asked.

Kim sat up and looked at her alarm clock. "No, Wade, I'm always semi-coherant at 3:23 in the morning. Why are you still up?"

"I didn't realize it was that late," Wade shrugged. "Anyway, we have a hit on the site. It's a Junior sighting!"

"Where is he?"

"That's the strange part. The message is from him. He's challenging you to stop him from breaking into Dr. Cyrus Bortel's lab in Sweden. Junior's en route as we speak."

Kim was fully awake and in mission mode. "Get us a ride, Wade. We'll be ready to go in ten."

"On it, Kim." The Kimmunicator screen went dark. Kim leaned over to nudge the form sleeping next to her.

"Time to get up, Ron," she said. "It's time to do our 'save the world' thing." Ron mumbled something unintelligible. "Ron!" Kim shook him hard.

"The cake isn't a lie, we just didn't get any!" Ron shrieked as he shot up in bed.

"We have to go, honey," Kim said. "Junior's on the move."

----

Kim and Ron dressed, brushed their teeth, and quickly made for their front door trying to be quiet so as to not wake Bonnie. As it happened, she was still awake, watching some old movie. "Off to play hero again, K?" the brunette taunted.

"If you mean we're going to stop your husband from doing something stupid, then yes."

Bonnie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plate at the mention of Junior. "You can't leave me here! He might be coming for me!"

Ron got a confused look on his face. "Um, how can he be coming for you here in Upperton if he's on his way to a secret lab in Sweden?"

"It could be a trap!" Bonnie flew from the couch and latched onto Kim's purple mission shirt. "You have to take me with you! I don't wanna get taken!"

Kim pulled the frantic woman off of her. "Junior is going to the same place we're going, Bonnie. Besides, he's so not smart enough to do the whole distraction thing. You're safer here."

"Well I'm not staying here alone. And no, Stoppable, you're not leaving that gross bald rat thing with me as protection. I'm coming and that's final!"

"Fine," Kim relented, "I don't have time to argue about this. Hurry up and get dressed. And no stiletto heels, this time!"

----

Dr. Cyrus Bortel had been a bit of a thorn in Team Possible's sides over the years; first it was the mind control chips, then the Moodulators. He'd been fairly quiet over the last few years, but that didn't mean he hadn't been busy. He was working from a remote location in Sweden in relative solitude and secrecy, surrounded by only a few trusted aides and test subjects. It was quite a shock to him when Senor Senior Junior and his female rent-a-goons busted his kitchen door down and started ransacking the place.

"I know you have it here, Doctor," Junior said in as threatening a voice as he could muster. "Hand over your chip thing and I'll leave."

"Which chip thing?" Bortel asked. "I have a lot of chip things. I have corn chips, tortilla chips, dip chips..."

"Not salty snacks!" Junior shrieked. "Although sour cream and onion sounds good. There were no good in flight snacks on the way here. You would not believe how hard it is to get a fully stocked plane on such short notice." Junior noticed that Dr. Bortel was trying to get away. "Ladies." Junior's red suited henchwomen swarmed the good doctor and restrained him. "I want your new invention, Doctor, and I will get it."

"Sorry to disappoint, Junior," a voice from behind him announced. "I must say I'm a little impressed," Kim said in a sincere tone. "For once you're not trying to become some kind of pop star or anything. This is an actual villain plot. Your father would be very proud."

"I'm doing this to honor my father's memory," Junior declared. "Ladies, get Kim Possible!"

All but two of Junior's hired help charged at Kim. "Ron! Get Dr. Bortel!"

"On it, KP!" Ron ran for the detained scientist while his wife fought off a dozen lethal ladies. Bonnie, meanwhile, was standing in the doorway of the transport carrier that had brought them to Dr. Bortel's lab.

"Junior!" she shrieked. "I'm gone for two weeks and you get a bunch of floozies? Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Oooh, Junior," Ron winced. "Never heard the old saying about a woman scorned, did you?"

"With her, you have no idea," Junior whined. "You should have seen what happened the first time I left the toilet seat up." Junior blocked Ron's path. "All right, sidekick, it's time to do my villainous duty and stop you." Ron quickly smacked Junior upside the head, eliciting a high pitched squeal. "That hurt!"

"That was kinda the point."

"Stop him," Junior ordered his underlings as he ran off.

Kim had just thrown the last of the henchwomen she'd been tangling with over her shoulder. _Gotta hand it to Jack Hench, his people have a good training program._ Kim stopped for a minute to get her second wind. She looked up just in time to see Bonnie charging at Junior. _Great, it looks like I'll have to save the bad guy from Bonnie._ "Ron, how's the doc?"

"None the worse for wear, KP," Ron replied. Having faced off with Shego enough over the years, Ron had no problems with fighting women. Especially when he knew specific pressure points to take his adversaries out of a fight quickly. "Dude, what's he after?" Ron asked Dr. Bortel.

"I think he's after my third generation mind control chip."

"Third generation?" Ron asked with a frown. "What happened to the second generation?"

"I had to scrap that after the test subjects...... uh, that doesn't matter right now." The doctor quickly got to his feet. "We cannot let him have that chip!"

Kim caught up with Bonnie and Junior towards the rear of Dr. Bortel's lab. The couple were separated by a work table. "Hench wenches!" Kim heard Bonnie shout. "Why hench wenches?"

"Because they came highly recommended," Junior said in a contrite voice. "I don't see why you're upset, my love, it's not like they were running around in skimpy bikinis."

"Oh I'll bet you wanted them to!" Bonnie said in a firm voice. Junior knew better than to answer that, since the thought had crossed his mind.

"Stand down, Bonnie. I have him." Kim cracked her knuckles. "We can do this the easy was, or the hard way, Junior."

Junior had been rummaging through the various drawers in the work table when he came across a box labeled "MCC Mark III." He opened the box like a kid with a Christmas present and took out a metal disc the size of a quarter. "I don't think so, Kim Possible," he said in an authoritative voice. Then he let our a giggle. "I sounded like a tough guy."

"Riiiight." Kim was getting tired of this. "And it's Kim Stoppable now. Look, Junior, you can't win. Just give up so we can all go home and go back to sleep." Before Kim or Junior could move, Bonnie swiped the chip from her husband's grasp. Kim was clearly impressed. "Nice move, B."

"Not as nice as this one." Bonnie slapped the chip onto Kim's forehead. Junior pressed a button on the small remote control that was in the box with the chip, turning the device on.

"Now, Kim Stoppable, you will stand on one foot," Junior ordered. Like a mindless marionette, Kim did as she was told.

"Give me that," Bonnie said as she grabbed the control. "You will tell me that I was the better cheerleader."

"You were the better cheerleader," Kim replied in a monotone, almost robotic voice.

"I could so get used to this."

"You know, I shoulda seen this coming." Ron Stoppable was standing in the doorway. His eyes were glowing blue, and that glow was getting brighter by the second. "You planned all this when Kim and I were at work, didn't you?"

"You guys are so pathetic," Bonnie sneered. "All it took was my little sob story about getting kicked out of the house and you two just took me in like a stray cat. K, attack the loser." Kim was about to strike at Bonnie when the brunette screamed, "Not me, your husband!"

Kim dropped into a combat ready stance and launched an attack at Ron. "KP, stop!" Ron blocked punches and ducked kicks. Every time he tried to pull the mind control chip off her forehead, Kim would stop him. "Kim, please, don't make me do this. I don't wanna go full monkey; not on you! Fight them, Kim, not me!"

"She won't stop fighting you, and you won't fight her back," Bonnie taunted. "Sorry, loser, but it looks like you're the one who can't win. Kim here is gonna be our ultimate weapon." Bonnie kissed her husband on the cheek. "This was such a good idea, baby. Having Kim as a slave is just too perfect."

Junior took the control from his wife and grinned. "Let's see how well she follows orders. Kim Stoppable, end this now. Take your husband down!" Kim launched a round house kick that Ron easily dodged, followed up by a strong blow to the stomach that doubled him over.

"It is over," Kim said in a robotic voice. "He will not fight me."

"KP." Ron uncurled from the fetal position and reached for his wife. He saw a tear trickle from her eye as she walked away.

"Don't even think about coming after us, loser, or about having that freaky little pet of yours try anything." Bonnie practically ripped the Kimmunicator from Kim's wrist and threw it at Ron. "If you do, we might have to do something, I don't know, really evil to K."

Ron looked over at Rufus, who was about to dart over to Junior to try and steal the remote control away from him. "Back off, buddy," Ron said.

"Since we got what we came for, I think it's time to go home. Come on, Junior."

"I think not, Bonnie."

"What? There isn't anything else here that we wanted, is there?"

"Sorry, Bonnie, nothing personal. This is business. Kim, make sure Bonnie doesn't stop us." Kim mindlessly walked up to Bonnie and got her in a sleeper hold. Bonnie was about to black out when Kim released her vice like grip. "Come along, Kim, it's time to go home."

Ron was again on his feet and he charged at Junior. Kim shot her arm out and clotheslined her husband, bringing him to the ground again. Ron saw more tears in his wife's eyes. She knew what haw happening, and it was killing her inside. Junior, Kim, and his henchpeople were gone before Ron and Bonnie could recover enough to follow.

"Why that little-" Bonnie's rant was cut off when Ron grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"What the hell was this, huh?! We pick you up, we take you in, and you do this?!"

"Chill out, loser!"

Ron's eyes glowed a brighter blue, and Bonnie could swear she heard the shrieking of monkeys around her. "No more of your Queen Bee crap, Bonnie! You're coming with me to the island to get Kim back, then I'm gonna have you locked up in a Global Justice prison for the next forty years! Hey, you could share a cell with Adrena Lynn or Recoil! You like that idea?"

"Like you even have the spine to turn me in."

Ron was surrounded by a blue aura that lifted him and his captive three feet off the ground. "Bon-Bon, you so do _NOT_ wanna tempt me right now!" Ron's whole body was now blue, and the rage in his eyes was burning as brightly as the sun. "You are going to fix this mess of yours. We're going to the island if I have to fly us there myself!"

Fear had replaced anger as Bonnie's primary emotion. "H-he won't be at the island. Wu-we set up a-a backup lair."

Ron's aura dissipated and their feet again touched the ground. "Then that's where we're going." Ron got Wade on the Ronlink. "We got big trouble, Wade. Junior has Kim."

"I know, I saw it on the satellite feed."

"Then we need to track her."

"No can do, Ron. Whatever that new chip is, it's disrupting Kim's tracking signal."

Ron glowered at Bonnie. "Then I guess it's a good thing Bonnie here knows where they're going." Ron saw that Dr. Bortel was poking his head through the lab door. "Okay, Doc, what does that new chip do, and how do we turn it off?"

"It's a mind control chip with a few Moodulator aspects," the doctor nervously replied.

"Oh great," Ron muttered. "Why is it that, whenever you build some kind of brain scrambling doohickey, it always winds up messing with my wife's head?!"

"I wouldn't be so worried about that right now, young man," Dr. Bortel warned. "Do you know what setting it was on?"

"Well, K was acting like a zombie, so I think it was in mind control mode."

"As long as the emotional manipulating enhancers aren't activated, we'll be fine."

"And if they are?" Ron knew he wouldn't like the answer to that question.

"The mind control and emotional manipulation systems aren't quite compatible yet. It could fry Miss Possi-" Ron cleared his throat in correction at the doctor, "er, that is, Mrs. Stoppable's cerebral cortex."

----

Juior's hypersonic plane shot through the sky like a bullet. "Oooooh, this is so exciting. I should get my own remote controlled person more often." Junior read over the various settings for the chip that were listed on the back of the control box. "So this thing can amplify certain emotions. I think I'll try that next. Let's see what happens when I put this on the anger setting." Kim's face twisted from a blank stare to an enraged grimace. "That will be perfect for what I have planned next!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disney owns the characters; I'm just taking them for a test drive._

_For Ricardo Montalban._

_----_

Senor Senior Junior stared intently at the machinery in front of him. True, he had no idea how any of it worked, but it was still impressive to look at. The entire underground chamber was filled with computers and an automated assembly line. In the center was a cubical enclosure with clear bullet proof glass for walls. It was big enough for one grown person to sit in, and that person was Kim Stoppable. The new mind control chip was still firmly attached to her forehead, making her compliant to whomever held the control device. Currently it was allowing her rage to flow unchecked. Junior gazed upon the feral sneer on the redhead's face.

"I think we'll save this for when that pink sloth comes for you," Junior said, deactivating the emotional controls.

Kim may not have been in control of her own body anymore, but she was fully aware of what was going on around her. The artificial rage may have cleared, but she was still beyond tweaked. _Just wait till I get this thing off me, pretty boy,_ she thought. _I'll show you and that witch you married what sixteen forms of kung fu look like up close!_

"Just think, Kim Stoppable, you are now the main control device for this incredible machine!" Junior was carrying on like a kid with a new toy. "This was a pretty expensive item from Hench Co, but it was worth every penny. I can't believe Father never had anything like this."

A tall man in a blue business suit walked into the room. "So this is what you did with your trust fund?" the man asked. "What is this thing?"

"Just a little something I bought to help me get what I want! Kim Stoppable is the main control person for the robots."

The man looked around. "What robots?"

Junior pushed a button on the nearest command console, bringing the assembly line to life. "These robots."

The man started scribbling something in is ledger. "And where is Mrs. Senior?"

"I left her with the sidekick," Junior replied, somewhat excitedly. "I thought it would make a good distraction so I could get away." The man arched an eyebrow and continued writing.

----

Ron Stoppable was furious. Actually, he was beyond furious. It took every ounce of will power he possessed to keep from lighting up the Mystical Monkey Power right then and there, but he knew that wouldn't do Kim any good. _It would make me feel better, though, _he thought.

Ron sat in the back of a Global Justice transport carrier shooting daggers at Bonnie Senior with his eyes. She was flanked by Global Justice security personnel to, theoretically, protect her from the Monkey Master. If Ron was going to do anything to her, not even a small army could have stopped him. "We have the coordinates laid in," Dr. Betty Director said as she entered the cabin. "We're heading to a location in Death Valley. Apparently Junior acquired an underground lair from Professor Dementor when the economy hit a down turn. A lot of villains had to sell off some of their assets."

"Any idea of how much damage that chip can cause?" Ron really didn't care about the cash flow problems of villains.

"Dr. Bortel didn't really seem to know. Wade's taking a look through and deleting Bortel's research files as we speak." Dr. Director sat down beside Ron. "We'll get her back, Ron."

"I still can't believe he ditched me," Bonnie whined. "I mean, we planned most of this together! Except for plugging Kim into that machine. That was his idea."

"What machine?" Ron demanded. "And what the hell were you thinking!?"

"It doesn't matter now. I got dumped!"

"Bon-Bon," Ron said in a menacing tone, "not really caring about your marital issues right now!"

"Fine," Bonnie growled. "If you must know, we were gonna hook K up to the same thing I was once plugged into. You know, those Deedee things."

"You mean the Bebes." A look of confusion crossed Ron's face. "Kim trashed those things."

"Well, Junior bought the stuff to make more of them from that Hench guy."

Ron got Wade on the Ronink. "Bonnie says Junior can make Bebes. Any idea how?"

Wade's fingers danced over his keyboard. The display turned into a split screen with Wade on one side, and the exhausted and haggard face of the former Dr. Drakken on the other. "What is it, Buffoon?" Drew Lipsky demanded. "I'm a little busy here." The sounds of a crying Joey Lipsky told Ron why Team Possible's onetime nemesis was so grouchy.

"Sick or teething?" Ron asked.

"Upset tummy," Drew replied. "Now what is it? I can't very well try to get my son back to sleep if I keep getting interrupted!"

"Now you know how I feel," the unseen voice of Sheila Gordon-Lipsky, formerly known as Shego, quipped. Ron saw her tired face appear behind Drew's. "What's the problem, Stoppable? Kimmie get in over her fool head again?"

"No, Junior kidnapped her."

Sheila let out a loud belly laugh. "Junior? Mister 'I Wanna be a Pop Star and the Fact That I Have no Talent Whatsoever Won't Stop Me' Junior? You guys are really slipping up if he got the better of you."

Ron shot Bonnie another dirty look. "His wife helped. And he stole another one of those mind control chip things." Ron saw Sheila stiffen up at the mention of those chips. She still hadn't completely forgiven her husband for using one of those on her all those years ago. "But that's not why I'm calling. Bonnie said that Junior bought Bebe making stuff from Jack Hench."

Drew went pale. "Uh, really? You don't say."

"Wait, how did Hench get the Bebes? Princess trashed all your stuff."

Drew tugged at the collar of his pajama shirt. "Well, pookums, y'see, uh, well, _HE MADE ME DO IT!"_

"Made you do what?" Sheila demanded in a tone that would scare a Marine Corps drill sergeant. "Drew, what did you do?"

"You remember that check I bounced when I bought the Attitudinator? Well, Hench threatened me with physical violence if I didn't reimburse him for it!"

"So?"

"I didn't have the money, Sheila! So he took the schematics for the Bebes instead."

"Drew, you idiot!" Sheila yelled. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!? I would've robbed a bank, or something! Giving that snake original technology is just..... just _ASININE!!!!!"_

By this point Joey had stopped crying; he was much more interested in what his parents were doing. "That's why I didn't tell you," Drew managed to mumble. "You were mad enough that Stoppable came up with better doomsday machines than I did when our brains were scrambled. The last thing I wanted was you being more hurtful than normal."

Sheila's face softened a bit. "Okay, you have a point." She always did enjoy yanking Drew's chain; sometimes a lot harder than she needed to.

"So then, Stoppable, why call us?" Drew asked. "It's not like we can do anything about it."

"I can answer that one," Wade chimed in. "Now I'm sure that Hench's people probably made some modifications to your designs, but if I have the general schematics, I can reverse engineer it and maybe find a way of disabling the central control node."

"Good plan, nerdlinger," Sheila said, "except that those speed freak robots came up with that whole Queen Bee thing on their own."

"And I got a scan of that, too, the last time Kim fought the Bebes. I should have all our bases covered. I hope." Wade took a drink from his Slurpster. "It's entirely possible that Hench heard about the whole Queen Bee thing and built something similar to the original hive mind control node, but I'll have to do some hacking to find out."

"Fine," Drew grumbled. "I'll forward you the data files. Although why I should help my former arch nemesis, I'll never know."

"Because your son would never forgive you if something happened to his godmother and he never saw her again," Sheila said in a matter of fact voice. "Come on, let's go do this." The video feed from the Lipsky home went blank.

"He sure gets grouchy when he doesn't sleep," Ron quipped.

"I told you where the hideout is," Bonnie growled. "Can I please go back home?"

"Sorry, Bon-Bon, no can do. You're sticking with me until I get Kim back."

"And then there's this little matter of your involvement in a villainous plot that involves a high tech left," Dr. Director added. "You could very well be looking at a little prison time, young lady."

Bonnie went pale. "Jail time? I can't go to jail!"

"You should've thought of that before you and your husband decided to break into a private lab."

"This is so not fair," the former cheerleader whined. No one gave her any sympathy.

----

The first dozen robots came off the assembly line. Unlike their predecessors, the Bebes, these all looked like robotic versions of Kim Stoppable. They were garbed in what appeared to be Kim's old mission wear of a black crop top and green cargos, and they all had Kim's flaming red hair. Their eyes were green photoreceptors. "We are the Kinetic energy and Inertia Manipulator drones," they said in one voice.

"Oooh this is perfect," Junior squealed. "I'll call you K.I.M.s for short."

"Inaccurate acronym," one of them pointed out. "We should be called K.E.I.M.D.s instead."

"I am your registered owner, and I decide what you're called," Junior whined. "You're K.I.M.s!"

"Acronym accepted. We are K.I.M.s."

From her holding chamber, Kim watched as the mechanical mockeries wearing her face submitted themselves to Junior's authority. She knew that, had she been in control of her own mind and body, this wouldn't be happening. The mind control chip on her forehead was again affecting her emotional states, making her more pliant to Junior's whims. It was also starting to give her a migraine. _Fight it, Stoppable,_ she said to herself. _I am my own master. My mind and body are mine to command. And as soon as I get out of this thing, Junior is so going to regret the day he met me!_

"Master," one of the K.I.M.s said, "the radar shows an incoming hypersonic aircraft on approach vector. What are your orders?"

"Oooh, 'Master.' I like how that sounds," Junior said in a giddy voice. "Just go out there and, I don't know, shoot it down, or something."

"We do not have built in weaponry, nor do we have flight capabilities," another K.I.M. said. "We will have to wait for the craft to land."

"According to the central control node, that is a Global Justice craft." The K.I.M. that uttered those words looked directly at the real Kim. "There is a 97.3% probability that our husband unit is aboard."

Kim's blood started to boil. _Okay, I don't care if you freaks are wired into my brain, you do NOT call MY Ron your husband unit!_

The K.I.M.s all stopped cold for a moment; a few of them twitched. "Uh, what just happened?" Junior asked.

"Mome-momen-monetary emotional overlo-lo-load-d-d-d from central control node," a K.I.M. reported. "Registering increased heart rate and adrenal secretions."

Junior looked down at his remote control for the chip. "I don't have this on angry. Perhaps I should make her a bit more calm before I send you lovely ladies out there to defeat the buffoonish sidekick." Junior hit a few buttons, forcing Kim to calm down, but at the same time, making her headache worse.

"Warning: Do not call husband unit a buffoon! He can kick your sorry biscuit without even trying."

The real Kim smirked in her cage. _Okay, this one I like!_

Junior looked at the offending robot with rage and a little hurt. "What is your designation?"

"K.I.M. 4"

"K.I.M.s 1 and 3, please take this broken machine to be recycled. As for the rest of you, go out there and get Ron Stoppable!"

----

"I've got good news and bad news," Wade said over the Ronlink.

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises," Ron said in a tired voice. "What's the bad news?"

"Well, there's a platoon of robots coming towards you, and the place has no vents big enough for Rufus to get through."

Ron saw a triumphant smirk on Bonnie's face. "And the good news?"

"This place has no shielding against my scans! Kim is in there, and she's been hooked into something that's similar to what Bonnie was plugged into with the Bebes. But that gets into some potentially good news."

"It looks like I might be revising that whole 'no surprises' thing, Wade."

"It looks like these things don't have their hyper accelerators online yet. And according to the Hench Co research, these new robots are designed to be more in tune with the emotional states of whoever's plugged into them than the Bebes ever were. Good for you, not so good for Bonnie."

"Booyah!" Ron shouted as Bonnie snorted her disapproval.

"Halt!" half a dozen digitized versions of Kim's voice said. "You are trespassing on Master Junior's property. You are hereby requested to leave."

"Okay, booyah denied." Ron's eyes started glowing. _They just look like KP; they're not really her._ "Any chance that taking these things apart will hurt Kim?"

"I don't know," Wade said frantically. "I don't have enough data yet. I'll keep scanning."

As Ron prepared to defend himself, the K.I.M.s circled him. "Detecting unknown energy source emanating from target Ron Stoppable. Estimated 99.9% probability that energy is Mystical Monkey Power."

"And I'm predicting a 100% chance of you winding up in a recycling bin!" _They're not really Kim, they're not really Kim, they're not really Kim......_

_----_

K.I.M.s 1 and 3 were nothing more than sparking, twisted piles of scrap metal. K.I.M. 4 had, quite effortlessly, dispatched the both of them. It was unsteady on its feet, almost unable to keep its own balance. It was receiving the same neurological impulses that its sister units were receiving, but there was something more, some spark that was growing within its own processor.

When it approached the control unit that Kim was hooked into, she realized that she could see herself through the robot's eyes. _Okay, this is different. How am I doing this?_

_----_

No matter how many times Ron told himself that these metal monstrosities were not his wife, it didn't really register. "What's the matter, Ronnie?" one of them taunted. "Don't want to hurt the little woman?"

"Please don't make me do this, KP," Ron pleaded.

"I am K.I.M. 7, not KP," the drone replied. It swung a metal fist at Ron that had the force of a freight train behind it. Ron leapt backwards, going into a reverse handspring and landing on his feet. "Analysis confirmed; target Ron Stoppable is indeed using energy designated as Mystical Monkey Power. Stepping up attack. Request that Master Junior amps up the hate on the control node."

From his control center, Junior watched the unfolding carnage with glee. Three K.I.M.s were tangling with the sidekick, while the other three were converging on the hypersonic transport. He pressed the button on the control unit, causing Kim's mind to be clouded by a white hot rage. Kim's head was now pounding so hard it felt like she had several squadrons of fighter planes all breaking the sound barrier in rapid succession behind her eyes. She saw herself wince through the eyes of K.I.M. 4. _Maybe I can....use this one to.....get that control device....... away from Junior._

Kim tried to focus, but the pain made it next to impossible. All she could do was watch herself as her own mind started to melt down from the strain of the emotional manipulation.

----

"Director to Stoppable!" a voice said over the Ronlink. "These things are getting vicious. They just took out our main weapons battery. We need to withdraw. Return to the plane immediately for dust off!"

"No can do, Doc!" Ron panted. "Kim's here, so I'm staying!" He dodged a punch and grabbed a leg. He was starting to get fatigued. He still hadn't fully rested up from the fight against Gemini a couple of nights ago, and the small portion of the power he was using just wasn't doing the trick. The little light show he'd used on Bonnie earlier had eaten up some of his reserves, as well, leaving Ron at only a quarter strength and getting weaker by the minute. He knew he could end this by going full monkey, but that would completely drain him. Even worse, the bad guys would know the MMP's weakness; that if Ron used full power for too long it would totally drain him. Their foes could never know that. "Get out of here! I'll call you when I have KP!"

Dr. Director didn't reply. She silently respected his wishes, and nodded for the pilot to take off.

"Wait!" Bonnie screamed. "You can't leave me here!"

"Bonnie unit secured," three voices said. "You will come with us to the Master's control room."

"When I get my hands on that-" Bonnie's threat was cut off by a vice like and clamping over her mouth.

"Any threats made against the Master will be met with force."

----

Kim was vaguely aware of the fact that she seemed to be moving, even though she was still strapped to the chair at the heart of the control node. She could see the main entrance to the Death Valley lair, as well as the carnage being unleashed outside. Kim's proxy arrived just in time to see the GJ transport plane lift off and shoot away. _This is not good,_ a panicked Kim thought. Then she saw her husband being surrounded by the robotic knock offs. _This is so not good! Ron!_

Kim was moving faster, rocketing along at speeds she hadn't experienced since she wore those high speed shoes during her last encounter with the Bebes. "Hands off my husband unit!" she heard a voice say. It was electronically distorted, but it sounded a little like her own. _Wait, "husband unit?" That's what this robot called Ron before! What is going on here?_

Ron's arms were pinned behind his back by two of the K.I.M.s, while the remainder slowly approached him like predators stalking their next meal. "It is over, Ron Stoppable," one of them said. "You will be taken to Master Juni-" The K.I.M. was gone, replaced by pile of scrap metal. One by one the others fell as heads were torn off and important components ripped out.

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket as the last of the robots was turned into a miniature junkyard, and made a questioning squeak at his person.

"I have no clue, buddy," Ron said.

"R-Ron?" a distorted voice said. Ron spun around, saw the robo-Kim, screamed and fell back.

"Are you okay, Ron?" The voice seemed strained, as if it took monumental willpower to force the words through its vocal processors. "It's me, Ron. It's KP."

----

Back in the control node, Kim's eyes were clamped shut. Between the strain from the control chip, and the fact that she was practically forcing a robot to do what she wanted, her head was pounding like a room full of tycho drums. The K.I.M. had read her thoughts and gone to Ron's aid, and now that the other robots were offline, Kim could speak through it. "I don't know how long I can do this, Ron," she said through gritted teeth.

----

K.I.M. 4 had repeated Kim's words with only a split second delay. "My head, Ron; it hurts. I feel like I'm gonna pass out." The robot reached for Ron with a shaky arm. "I love you so much," it said.

"KP?" The automaton nodded. "Junior's doing the Moodulator thing, isn't he?" The K.I.M. didn't respond, it merely fell to its knees and held its head. "Wade!" Ron screamed into the Ronlink, "Kim has control of one of these Bebe thingies, but she's not doing good!"

A green beam shot out of Ron's wrist communicator and scanned the K.I.M.'s CPU. "There's a glitch in the neural receiver that's allowing Kim to control this one, and she was able to get the hyper accelerators online."

"Don't really care, Wade! Kim's brain is turning to mush, here!"

Wade typed in a sequence of commands, causing USB drive to deploy from the Ronlink. "There should be a port at the back of the robot's head." As soon as the device was plugged in, Wade hit "Enter," and a computer virus was sent through the Ronlink into the K.I.M., which sent an overload signal into the central control node. "I can't disable the whole control matrix yet, but this should help a little."

----

Kim Stoppable's eyes opened slowly. She was still strapped into the machine, slumped over in her chair, but the pain was gone. She could smell smoke, and felt something very warm on her forehead. The chip had been fried by whatever Wade had done.

Kim tried to get her bearings now that she could think again. She had only felt this kind of disorientation once before, and that was when the Moodulator overloaded. Kim looked around the room and saw Junior scrambling at the controls of his machine, trying to get more of his damned robots off the assembly line. _Okay, I don't know if I'll be able to do this once he gets more of those things built. We have to work fast._

----

The K.I.M. slowly rose to its feet. Ron and Bonnie stepped back, unsure of what it was going to do. It turned its head and looked directly at Ron. Somehow, its expressionless face had softened. "Whatever you did, it worked, Wade," the digitized voice said. "Here's the sitch; Junior's trying to build more of these things, so we don't have much time. I don't know if I'll still be able to control this one if he wires more of them into my brain, so we have to work fast. Ron, I need Rufus."

The naked mole rat reluctantly jumped from Ron's grasp onto the shoulder of the metal Kim. "I'm hoping that Rufus can get me out of the control node. I'll need you to back me up once he does."

"KP," Ron started to say.

The K.I.M. held its hand up. "Sorry, honey, but this isn't the time. I can see, hear, and talk through this thing, but I can't feel anything. Besides, I'd probably crush you if I gave you a hug right now." _And boy do I want to give you that hug. _"Kick bad guy biscuit now, lovey dovey later."

"Deal," Ron said with a smirk.

Bonnie made a gagging noise. Ron glared at her and his eyes flashed blue, and the Kim controlled robot picked up a rock. "You so don't wanna tick me off right now, B," Kim sneered through the robot, crushing the rock to powder for emphasis. Bonnie paled and shut up.

"All right, let's do this. I'll rush in and see if we can get me free."

----

Five incomplete K.I.M.s rolled off the assembly line. They were nothing more than the endoskeletons without the outer shells that made them look like the woman who was the template of their hive mind. They weren't pretty, but Junior didn't care right now. "That buffoon is ruining everything!" Junior cried. "It's not fair! This is my brilliant plan! He has no right to stop me!" Again the man in the blue suit entered the room. He jotted down a few more notes in his book. He looked over at Kim, and saw the still functional robot appear seemingly out of nowhere.

"I think you have another problem, Junior," the man said.

Junior saw the K.I.M. trying to pry a small panel off the control node. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get away from you," both Kim and the robot said in unison.

Junior's jaw dropped. "Kim Stoppable is the robot? How is this possible?"

The K.I.M. approached Junior after Rufus jumped through the small hole it had made, heading right for the release mechanism Wade showed him. "Check my maiden name, Junior," Kim said through the robot. "I guess this one was a little more in touch with me than the others were. Speaking of which." The robot dashed over to the half completed army and tore it to shreds, before demolishing the main computer. "Sorry, couldn't have you interrupting me, now could I?"

Junior quickly turned tail and ran right into a waiting Ron Stoppable. "Oh crap," Junior muttered under his breath.

"You don't know the half of it, Junior!" the booming voice of Bonnie Senior bellowed. "You left me behind, you little weasel! Me! Your wife! Oh you are so _DEAD!!!!!"_

"But, love muffin," the quaking man said. "I had to do it. I swear to you it was nothing personal."

"Remember what I said about a woman scorned, Junior?" Ron asked with a grin. "I think you'll be able to write a book on the subject after this is over."

The sound of a crash echoed through the chamber getting everyone's attention; the sole remaining K.I.M. had slumped to the ground. Ron ran over to the now open control node and helped his wife step through the door to the enclosure. "I swear to God, if I ever get my hands on Cyrus Bortel...."

"Glad to have you back, KP," Ron said, right before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh yeah," Kim smiled. "That's nice."

"I was starting to think I'd never get to do that again," Ron added as Rufus climbed up on Kim's shoulder to join the hug.

Bonnie's tirade, meanwhile, continued in earnest. "I hope you have a good lawyer, buster, because this marriage is _OVER! _I'm gonna sue your ass for everything you have!"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Senior," the man in blue said.

"Back off, poindexter!" the brunette warned.

"Um, who are you?" Kim asked. Ever since Hank Perkins she was a little leery of guys in business suits, especially ones working with her foes.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card. "My name is Conrad Jobb. I'm the lawyer handling the dispensation of the late Mr. Senior's estate." Mr. Jobb produced his notebook, complete with his notes and a checklist. "Junior was required to formulate a villainous plot, and gain the attention of a world saving organization; preferably Mrs. Stoppable. He was also supposed to capture said hero, and utilize some sort of elaborate method of imprisonment and/or death trap. The control node was a nice touch, Junior." A weak smile crossed Junior's face. "Let's see, what else?" Mr. Jobb returned to his checklist. "Ah yes, and a genuine betrayal of someone close to him to prove that he could be ruthless if needed. I'm pleased to say that you passed all of the requirements with flying colors."

"Wait a minute," Kim said in disbelief, "back up. Senior's estate? This whole thing was over inheritance?"

"Well duh," Bonnie said. "Why else would we do this. World domination is so not my thing." Bonnie gave Mr. Jobb a look that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "How come no one told me about his little betrayal thing?"

"Um, yeah, knowing that you're gonna get betrayed kinda takes away the punch, y'know." Ron said.

"Mr. Stoppable hit the nail on the head, Mrs. Senior. This was a requirement stated in the late Mr. Senior's will."

Junior reluctantly put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "I didn't want to do it, my love. But I had to. I did this so we could receive my father's fortune. I did it for us!"

"Too bad, Junior," Bonnie growled. "Like I said, I hope you have a good lawyer. No one just tosses me aside like that! We are so through!"

"Don't go, my love," Junior begged.

"Give me one good reason."

"I love you. Is that not a good enough reason?"

Bonnie grabbed Junior by the collar and pulled him down to eye level. "We are going to have a nice long talk on the way back to the island."

"Why don't I meet you two back on the plane, Junior, and we'll go over all the paperwork on our way back to the island." Bonnie stormed out of the control room with Junior following behind her like a lost puppy.

"I still can't believe this was an inheritance thing," Kim said.

"Well, this was Senor Senior Senior, so it kinda makes sense," Ron pointed out.

"Inheritance, Ron! We got played so Junior and Bonnie could get his dad's money. Getting played over a real villain plot is bad enough, but inheritance?"

"I'm more surprised that they pulled it off. I mean, who knew Bon-Bon was that good of an actress," Ron added.

"Or that one of Junior's lame plans actually worked." Kim let out an annoyed sigh. "This was wrong on too many levels to count."

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused," Mr. Jobb said. "I've taken the liberty of contacting the Global Justice transport to come and collect you."

"They really should go to jail for this," Kim pointed out.

"True, but you're really in no shape to take them into custody, and they'll be safely in international airspace before GJ can get a fix on their location. Besides, the private jet they're using has stealth capabilities. GJ won't be able to find us." The lawyer chuckled. "To be honest, I didn't think Junior had it in him. Anyway, I have one last bit of business to attend to." Mr. Jobb pulled what looked like a handheld video player from his pocket and handed it to Kim. "Mr. Senior wanted me to give you this, Mrs. Stoppable, as he figured you would be the one Junior decided to engage in this venture."

"What is it?"

"I really don't know," Mr. Jobb replied as he turned to leave. "All I was told was to give it to you and your husband at the conclusion of this caper. Now that I've done that, my work here is finished. Good day, to you, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Maybe we'll run into each other again some day."

"I can hardly wait," Kim said in an annoyed voice.

"We might as well see what that thing is, KP."

Kim pressed a button on the device, and the face of Senor Senior Senior appeared on the screen. "Kim and Ron Stoppable," the recording said. "First of all, let me congratulate you again on your nuptials. I hope the fruit basket I sent was satisfactory."

"Mmmm, mangos!" Rufus exclaimed.

"You two have always been worthy and honorable foes," Senior continued, "and I regret that, with my passing, I will no longer be able to continue our little game of cat and mouse. I just wanted to thank you for making my final years so enjoyable! But most of all, I must thank you for bringing Bonnie into my son's life. She has brought more joy to him, and to me, than I ever imagined was possible." A sad smile came to Senior's face. "It is too bad that I will not be able to see my grandchildren. So I ask that, as a dying wish from an old friend, you look in on my son and his family every now and again. I am certain that he will not walk the path that I had wished, but it is his life, and his decision to make. So please, check in on him from time to time. Who knows, maybe your children and my grandchildren will continue the dance we began.

"Farewell, Kim and Ron. Again, I thank you, and I wish you and your family well." The screen went blank. Kim silently placed the device in her pocket, and wiped a tear from her face.

"He may have be a villain, but he was a good man," she said.

"He always remembered my name and never called me a buffoon," Ron added. "I'm really gonna miss him."

"So am I. It's too bad all of our foes couldn't be like him. He really was a one of a kind." Kim took Ron's hand and headed for the exit. "Come on, let's go home. After all this I think I could sleep for a month."

"Yeah, I tried that once. You get stiff after the first twenty four hours."

Kim smiled at her husband as they approached the pick up site. In the distance she could see the GJ transport on its approach vector. Kim kept going back to something Senor Senior Senior said in his final message. "Who knows, maybe your children and my grandchildren will continue the dance we began." _Wouldn't that just be how my life turns out, _Kim thought. _My kids bucking heads with Bonnie's. Or maybe not. I mean, it looks like they might be on the road to splitsville, right now. Senior might not het the grandkids he thought he would get. _

"I'd hate to be Junior right about now," Ron said. "I'll bet he's learning that whole 'hell hath no fury' thing firsthand." He turned and gave his wife a goofy grin. "You think we'll have to revise our estimate in the pool?"

Kim laughed. "Nah, I still give them six months, provided Bonnie doesn't toss Junior out over the Pacific in the next few minutes."

"I still can't believe Tara of all people started taking bets on how long their marriage would last," Ron mused.

"Yeah, she's a lot more devious than people give her credit for." Kim turned her gaze to the sky and, for the first time, felt trendously sorry for Senor Senior Junior.

----

Bonnie Senior sat in the plush chair of her late father-in-law's private jet and watched her husband squirm. She would _probably _forgive him, but he would have to work for it. _I think a month of him waiting on me hand and foot is a good start. _Bonnie looked over at Mr. Jobb going over the final papers with Junior. They were officially rich now, which meant that she could start planning her next ballet. _Maybe this time I could get one of those hottie dancer hunks to be my partner, _she thought. _That would be such good payback for the hench floozies. Who knows, depending on who we get, he could be ransom worthy. That would make Papa happy, wherever he is now. _A genuine smile corssed Bonnie's lips. Maybe there was something to the whole super villain thing after all.


End file.
